someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Massacre
It all started when I was a baby. It seemed as if I couldn't hear anything when I was born, and I never became able to. But, I had tens of thousands of perspectives of vision. I saw through literally every viewpoint. I had a complete 360 degree view around me, though I couldn't move the vision which was frustrating at times. I couldn't blink either, in fact, I couldn't move at all. I've been alive for hundreds of years now, it surprises me that I'm still feeling more and more healthy as I grow up from the time when I was a baby. Usually you start to feel old and lose strength in your body as you get older, but not me. Maybe I'm special, maybe someone gifted me this ability. It seemed that none of my birth mates could see at all. However, I might've been crazy, but we seemed to read each other's emotions. I really don't know for sure. As I moved along with my life, I'd witness my partners at birth go missing. It would usually would be earlier in the day when a thing came up to us with a sharp blade. The thing started to go at my comrades with the blade, and looked at my friend as if it was natural. As I said before, I could feel his emotions, and my friend felt extremely scared. Almost to the point where he could've had a panic attack, or fainted. The thing brought both of his arms up with an extremely angry look on his face. He started to bring his upper body forward, swung his arms down, and just started hitting, and hitting, and hitting my friend. I could feel his thoughts "Just kill me, just kill me. PLEASE!" I could only watch, I couldn't move, I couldn't blink, I just had to sit there and watch my friend get murdered vigorously by a blade. When my friend's suffering was finally over, the thing took his body and put it on a cart where the corpses of more of my birth mates lay. I was horrified, scared, did not know what to do. I had to watch this all happen. He went for another one of my comrades, the same thing happened to him, and another one, and another one, and ANOTHER one. It... it left me though…… As if he was trying to torture me, leaving me there, watching it all happen. After all was said and done, night came so I couldn't see at all. As the morning came, I noticed more babies around me. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see them grow up to be SLAUGHTERED. A few days had passed since the thing left, so I thought that perhaps these babies were going to grow up with no troubles! They would just die naturally with old age! That would surely be better than being mutilated by a blade. Much time had passed, but it seemed like the next thing I knew, the THING was back again to repeat the massacre from before. I had watched my comrades grow from babies to adults though. I was so sad, I'd have been sobbing if I was capable. Just sitting there WATCHING, I couldn't stop my vision, nor look away. I had to sit there and watch them be slaughtered. Years passed by my horrible life of watching my people be mutilated. The thing finally came to ME with a blade. I felt frightened for my life. I couldn't do ANYTHING to stop it. He started mutilating me. I couldn't do anything, I just had to WATCH and agonize. As he finished mutilating me, he put me on the cart. I could still see though, and I realized that this gift was horrible. I wished I was never able to see, or think for that matter. I was in the worst pain of my life LYING on top of other comrades. I was put on a board that was moving me to a spinning blade. As it moved me, I kept having flashbacks of my fellow comrades being mutilated by that FUCKING THING! I wanted to torture it for a thousand years, LET'S SEE HOW HE WOULD LIKE BEING MUTILATED BY A FUCKING BLADE! I finally reached the saw and it split me in half. I could still feel, and think, and see. After that it put me in a container with all of my other comrades. I remembered every one of their deaths. Then, there was darkness For seven years, I couldn't see. I thought the gift had been taken away. I was so happy my life was finally over. But then... light came through, another one of those things was looking at me. It started stacking me with my people's severed limbs. After we were all stacked, their limbs seemed to form some sort of shelter. A thing came to me with another thing! There were so many! One of them looked at me…… and said to the other thing: "Gosh that tree sure was beautiful while it was up. I can't believe they chopped it down..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck Category:Fixed